


Who would’ve thought a trip to the sewers would help your relationship with your ex?

by Swan_Song



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Apologies, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Juno has a sad past, Other, Past Suicide Attempt, Peter finally stopped to listen, Reconciliation, Suicide Attempt, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: Juno Steel and the man with no name take a trip to the sewers. Peter Nureyev gets his own trip down Juno’s past





	Who would’ve thought a trip to the sewers would help your relationship with your ex?

Just like when he was a child, the sewers were Juno’s safe place. His escape. He didn’t expect to be back in Hyperion so soon, only months after leaving for the first time. He did expect this new job to go wrong. Things tended to go wrong for him, after all. Especially in Hyperion.

The problem?

He didn’t expect to drag his ex, who he still had feelings for and who definitely seemed to hate his guts, into the sewer system as they were both bleeding after a heist gone wrong.

“Remind me again why we’re trudging in sludge with open wounds, Juno?” Nureyev -  _ no, Ransom, he’s Ransom now, goddammit Juno, you lost the right to call him Nureyev when you abandoned him in a random hotel in the middle of the night _ \- sounded clearly irritated. Juno didn’t blame him. Even for a local the sewers were unsympathetic. So for a complete stranger? But his voice was echoing through the tunnels, and that meant the rabbits could hear them. And that could easily get them killed if Ransom isn’t careful. So Juno turned around, eyes blazing, to look at his partner in crime.

“Listen. Anywhere else, any other time, I would indulge you. I’d bicker, and argue, or I’d let you take the lead. If we were still in the heist I sure as hell would’ve let you lead, because that’s what you do, you’re the expert, and no one is going to take that from you. But down here? That’s my area. I’ve been navigating these sewers since I was five. I know how to handle this place better than you and  _ you will listen to me _ Ransom, or we will both be killed.” He was slightly woozy, losing quite a bit of blood from the more serious wound in his side that he concealed with his long dark coat, but he stood his ground. Ransom had every right to be mad at him, every single right, but Juno won’t let him get them killed by a hungry rabbit. He looked like he was about to argue, before shutting his mouth and nodding coolly. Things changed since their failed first mission together in the family, and they both learned to keep at least a semi-professional facade while on the job. They still didn’t talk about it all though, but now was not the time for it. 

They walked as quietly as possible, the heavy silence only being broken by the distant grunts of stray rabbits. The population was rehabilitating rather well after O'Flaherty’s purge, and that was a small victory in Juno’s eyes. He lead the way until they reached a relatively dry chamber in the sewers, when he turned to Ransom once again.

“There’s two options now. We could either stay here until the others can get to us, or we can go somewhere safe I know.” He didn’t know if it was a good idea, so he wanted to consider it with Ransom.

“Where’s the catch?” Ransom was too tired and bruised to put on the air of anger and disdain he kept up when around Juno.

“We’ll have to go to someone I know. An old friend. It might put him in some danger, and he’ll be able to recognise you. But we’ll be able to patch ourselves up, and he’s a good guy. Loyal. He won’t tell on us to the police. I know that much. What do you think?” He explained quietly, speaking in a way that would lessen the echo. Mick would hide them, Juno knew. He would help them out. He wasn’t involved with gangs. Never, not even in his worst day.

“I think it’s a bad idea. We should stay here and wait it out until it’s safe to leave. I have some things in my pocket. Sealed, so there’s no danger of the sludge contaminating it.” Ransom was cold and professional, and Juno only nodded. 

“You’re right. We should stay here. I could patch you up, if you want.” Juno would offer things like that every now and then, a peace offering. And every time…

“No thank you, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.” He was turned down. He nodded, still pacing around. He didn’t dare to stop, keeping pressure on the wound. If Ransom notices, he didn’t say a word. 

All of a sudden, thirty minutes into their wait, They were startled by noises outside in the tube. Ransom pulled out a knife, but Juno shook his head and raised a hand to stop him.  _ My area. I know what to do _ he tried to pass on to him with that look. He picked up his blaster and a five creds bill, and stalked out quietly. He looked around the corner, and saw…

“Goddammit how could JJ hang around this place all the time when we were kids? It’s so creepy!” The muttering of someone who didn’t think there’s someone present to listen. No, not just someone. It was Mick Mercury. A relieved smile spread on his face. He missed Mick. It was good to see him safe, though what he was doing in the sewers was beyond him. 

And then Juno struggled to catch his balance, the blood loss making him unstable on his feet. He splashed a little in the sludge, and Mick noticed.

“Who’s there? Are you a rabbit? It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you. I got some money for you if you want.” Mick lowered his voice, making it soft like Juno taught him. It wasn’t half bad, really.

“Not a rabbit, but you can’t have too much money.” He stepped out of his hiding place. He didn’t expect the shock that spread on Mick’s face. “What’s wrong? Usually my jokes get at least a groan, Mick.” He tried not to worry, but it was hard when in front of him his childhood friend looked like he saw a ghost.

“You… you’re not real. You can’t be real.” Mick rubbed his eyes, pinching himself a little. Juno frowned, stepping a bit closer.

“Mick… why wouldn’t I be real? I’m right here, man.” He reached out to Mick, who hesitantly grabbed his arm, tears filling his eyes. Juno smiled, just a little, and then… He got hit right in his eyesocket.

“Fuck! Jesus Mick what the hell was that for?!” He called out, placing his hands on the missing eye protectively.

“For the goddamn suicide note, that’s what for! Sasha and I thought you were dead!” Mick called, tears streaming freely from his eyes. “You left me a suicide note just like last time and I couldn’t find you on time and I thought you were dead somewhere in a ditch!” His fists were raised, ready to strike again.

“What suicide note?! I left you a goodbye message cause I was going off planet! And what last time?!” Juno was trying to catch his breath, stumbling and gripping the wall to stabilise himself. He was unstable enough as he was, and the hit wasn’t helpful.

“You seriously don’t remember?! Well, I can’t say I’m surprised, considering you called me, high as a kite, to tell me you’re  _ going to a better place _ , and not to look for you, and that you’re sorry and you love us and don’t want us to worry and you’re sorry for being such a screw up of a friend! I ran to your apartment and I had to break into it cause you locked the goddamn doors and I found you overdosing in your fucking room.” Mick wiped his eyes, and Juno was stunned. 

“I don’t… I don’t remember any of it. God, I can’t… I can’t believe I did that to you. I’m sorry.” He was panting, his wound bleeding for too long and his mind swimming with new realisations. His friends thought he was dead. They were sure he killed himself. “But… I said I was doing better. I’m sure I said I was feeling better than I did in a long time.” He frowned, trying to understand.

“You’d always feel better before taking a dive and getting worse than before. To the point where I’m actually scared when you tell me you’re happy. Is this… Is it for real this time JJ? Are you actually happy, or is this  _ I’ll be dead soon and that’s okay _ happy?” Mick gripped his arms, stabilising him.

“Yeah. I… things aren’t perfect, sure, but I’m really in a better place. I promise, Mick. I’m doing better.” He smiled, trying to express how he changed to his friend. Mick pulled him into a tight hug, and Juno chuckled, trying to stay up, but failing. He leaned heavily on his friend, who realised something was clearly wrong.

“Hey there, JJ… Let’s get you to my place so I can patch you up. Like the good old days, huh?” Mick smiled, trying to keep it light like he always did. King of the Freeway couldn’t afford to be worried for long, after all.

“Wait, wait, hang on. Ransom! It’s alright, you can get out.” Juno called back. Out of the room Ransom came, cautious and guarded. Juno stood up, leaning heavily on Mick, and that was the first time Peter Ransom could see the spreading red stain on Juno’s shirt.

“Hey there, I’m Mick Mercury. Are you two…?” Mick looked between Juno’s vulnerable expression looking at Ransom, and Ransom’s begrudging worry, exposed only briefly as he was caught off guard by the blood.

“Co-workers. I’m Peter Ransom, pleasure to meet you. It looks like Juno was worse off than he let on, so we should probably get out of here. I’m afraid I’m quite… out of my depth in this area, as he reminded me earlier.” Ransom was looking around, but his eyes kept darting to Juno. Not that either of them noticed, Juno because he was focused on staying on his feet, and Ransom because he was very pointedly (and rather angrily) ignoring that fact.

“I’ll lead the way.” Mick said, letting Juno lean on him as they took the sewers to his apartment. “Why are you two even  _ in _ the sewers?” He asked. It was more aimed at Ransom, who was the more aware one of them.

“We’ve appeared to anger a local gang. Things escalated, and Juno said they wouldn’t find us there, though why I’m not sure.” Ransom walked near him, constantly stealing looks at Juno.

“Cause none of them knows the sewers quite like JJ here. No one does, really. You can get lost here for hours, if not more, then get out in a completely different part of the city than you started. There’s also the rabbits.” Mick explained.

“Well, I… don’t really understand why rabbits would be such a threat. If they’re anything like rabbits on earth, then children can keep them as pets.” Mick let out a startled laugh at that sentiment.

“Over here, rabbits are even taller than you, with each arm as thick as your waist, and they won’t hesitate to mug you if you don’t know how to handle them. If earth kids keep this kind of beast as pet, I don’t ever wanna meet those kids.” He laughed, but he was completely serious. What kind of messed up kid thinks a rabbit is a pet? Even Mick wasn’t nearly insane enough for that. Maybe Juno. Yeah, if there’s anyone who would think of getting a pet rabbit, that would be Juno Steel. They walked the rest of the way to Mick’s apartment in silence, Juno trying his best to stay as alert as possible.

“Now stay still so I can patch you up. I might not be Ben but I can still knock you out if I need to.” Mick lay him on the couch, getting a first aid kit and beginning to clean the gash in Juno’s side. He hissed when the rubbing alcohol came in contact with the open wound. “That’s what you get for going around the sewers with an open goddamn wound and not telling anybody.”

“You’re quite good at this.” Ransom commented politely after Mick was done and Juno was passed out. Mick laughed quietly, walking into the dining room. He still had his Newtown-style apartment, with most of the furniture even.

“Yeah, well, I had to stitch Juno and Benten up plenty of times back when we were kids. Later too. Someone had to look after Juno once Ben was gone, cause he sure as hell didn’t.” He picked up a picture of four teens, smiling for the camera. Mick Mercury was there, one arm wrapped around a girl who looked both as scruffy and as happy as her friend and one around someone that was unmistakably a young Juno Steel. His smile was hesitant, but truly happy. To Juno’s side stood another boy, very similar to him, wearing a grin that could rival the sun with its brightness.

“Who is this Benten, if I may ask? I’m… curious.” Ransom looked at the picture, a weird expression in his eyes that Mick didn’t really understand, but he knew there was broken love in it. He knew what that looked like, because he saw that expression on Juno’s face when his ex left him, days before their wedding.

“Ben was Juno’s twin brother. I get the feeling that you already heard that story.” Mick said sadly. Benzaiten Steel was still his friend, even if not to the same degree that Juno was. Ransom nodded quietly. He remembered, back when he was Rex Glass, how a bleeding Juno told him that his mother tried to kill him but never managed to. How his brother wasn’t so lucky.

“I’m gonna tell you something, so just tell me if I’m wrong, okay?” Mick asked all of a sudden. Ransom raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “You and Juno were dating. Things were going great, and you trusted each other, and it was real good, and then JJ did something insanely stupid, you know, the kind that only Juno would do, specifically to fuck it all up. And now you need to work together. Did I get anything wrong?” Mick looked eye to eye with the relative stranger in his apartment, who seemed very surprised.

“Maybe you should start your own private investigation office.” He said blankly, and Mick laughed.

“Nah, I keep the law-keeping jobs for Sasha and Juno. They’re good at that. Me? I just know my best friend and how he specifically ruins everything that makes him even remotely happy because at least that way it feels like his choice when it falls apart.” Mick and Ransom both sat down as Mick continued. “Our whole life, Juno didn’t actually believe anyone would stick around with him. I mean… I think Rita and I are the only ones who did? Ben tried, but he was killed, and Sasha went off planet right after things exploded between them, so yeah, Just me and Rita. Cause we’re the only ones stubborn enough to not move when he tries to push us away. So when something good happens to him, when he loves someone… he assumes they would leave him, assumes he’s not good enough, and does something stupid to ruin his chances. In his eyes, he was doing you a favour, getting away from you before you realise just how messed up he is and how much time you wasted on him and leave.” Mick glanced through the open door at his best friend, shaking his head.

“I… that is one way to look at it.” Ransom sounded slightly choked. 

“Look, I’m not saying you have to forgive him. Whatever he did… it was probably the shittiest thing he could think of. So yeah, I bet he was a real dick. Juno can be like that when he’s depressed. But he’s trying. He really is, and that’s… all I’m saying is… don’t be mean to him just to hurt him. Please. He’s probably beating himself up over what he did to you already, and drinks it down.” Mick looked at his friend’s… someone, someone he dearly cared about and loved if the look in his eyes was anything to go by, hoping the man won’t be cruel to him.

“About… about that  _ last time _ you mentioned… can I ask? I… don’t know much about Juno’s past, and he’s not exactly the sharing type.” Ransom was hesitant, still looking at the picture. Juno seemed so young there, almost innocent, but there was still a deep sadness and weariness to his eyes, even as he smiled. The edges of a large purple bruise peeked from under his sleeve. Mick sighed, sending a glance at Juno every once in a while.

“Not sure I should be telling his ex this kind of personal stuff about him, but… just don’t hold it against him. He was in a really rough place.” He rubbed his head and continued. “After Benten died, Juno was a wreck. I mean, he was a pretty bad wreck before too, but he always had his brother there to remind him to take a break, or smile, or that there’s something out there worth living for. He was a dreamer, Ben. a dancer, like that’s a profession that would do him any good in Oldtown. But he did it anyway, cause he loved it. And when he died… Look, we all had an alcohol problem by then. JJ and I still do. But when Ben died Juno turned to stronger stuff. He would disappear for days at a time sometimes, going on benders. Drugs, sex, alcohol… anything he could get his hands on. He’d go party with the Kanagawas, I think. He had better and worse days, but after his fiance ditched him three days before their wedding… he fell into one of the worst pits in his life. He disappeared for almost a week, and then I got the message. He said his goodbyes while the drugs were just kicking in, and I… I broke into his apartment and called an ambulance. When he woke up in the hospital, Sasha and him had a huge fight, and they didn’t talk since then until…” Mick paused.

“Until the case of Grim’s mask.” Ransom said quietly, looking at Juno with sadness and love. “He told me about that one.” He lied smoothly, not wanting to have to explain his Rex Glass persona.

“Yeah. But… he’s been clean since then, you know. Didn’t put that shit in him ever since. Yeah, he drinks, but… it’s less. It’s a lot less than back then.” Mick poured himself a glass of something, and offered Ransom one as well. He accepted, and they drank.

“How am I supposed to trust him again?” He whispered. He didn’t know what’s gotten into him, exposing himself so much in front of a stranger. Even the act of asking someone who isn’t Juno about Juno’s past felt… uncharacteristic and invasive.  _ He was literally in your mind. Get over yourself _ he thought quickly, putting up his defenses.

“That’s on you two, man. I guess you didn’t talk about it. Juno avoids stuff like crazy usually.” Mick poured himself another glass. “If I were you, I’d try to listen to him. He’s… When he finally opens up, it means something. And the way he looked at you? He was never hard to read but damn if it wasn’t obvious that he’s in love, and that he regrets what he did. I know I’m his friend and I’m supposed to be on his side - and I am! Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally rooting for him - but you don’t, like,  _ owe _ him anything. Not that I know at least. Do it in your time, if you even want to.” Mick kicked back right as Peter’s comms beeped. 

After a quick conversation with a concerned Buddy and a frantic Rita, and a promise from Mercury to not say a word about the gang, Juno and Ransom were collected back to the ship.

“Welcome back, Steel.” Vespa was the first person Juno saw when he woke up in the med bay. She was gruff and clearly not a big fan of him or the situation, but there was a certain relief in her presence. Vespa was a good medic, and Juno knew that even if she didn’t particularly like him (she didn’t particularly like most people, after all, except for Buddy and now Rita), she wouldn’t hurt him. For Buddy.

After being assessed and kicked out of the infirmary ( _ get some rest Steel, you’re still healing _ ), Juno assured the rest of the crew that he’s fine and went to his room. He spent some time sorting through fragmented memories being washed between consciousness and unconsciousness on the way to Mick’s house, and in it, until he heard a knock on the door. He resolved to ignoring it, before hearing the voice on the other side.

“Juno… may I come in?” That voice, it wasn’t Peter Ransom’s short and clipped words. It also wasn’t Peter Nureyev’s almost drawl. It was somewhere in between, like he to was as confused and scared as Juno felt so many times. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Juno opened the automatic door quickly, turning to the man who walked through the door. Peter… whoever-he-was at the time was dressed simply, unlike any of his elaborate aliases and their ornate, fancy clothes, or sleek, professional suits. As he passed through the door, Juno was hit again by the scent of his cologne, a scent that reminded him of handcuffs and betrayal, of love and trust, of kisses in a single stolen night Juno himself ended too abruptly. 

“I… you’ve been trying to talk to me for a long time. Months now. I… I’m willing to talk now, if that is still what you want.” Juno gestured for the man to sit by his side hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure if he was going too far. He wasn’t, evidently, as the thief sat down near him. Not close enough to touch, but close enough that if both decided to reach out, they would meet in the middle. Juno looked at the deep, brown eyes of the man he fell in love with, the man he hurt and betrayed and whose forgiveness he wished to earn.

“Ransom, I-” Juno started, hesitantly tasting the alias he knew was a harsh reminder to never trust, never get attached.

“You and I both know that Ransom isn’t the one you’re talking to, Juno.” The thief’s voice was gentle, almost vulnerable. “Despite everything, my name was a gift. I don’t wish to take it back, Juno. I did, when it just happened, and even after we met again, but… I don’t think I do anymore.” He explained, looking away from Juno, who examined him properly for the first time in a while.

Without his makeup and disguises, Peter Nureyev looked unhealthy. His eyes were a bit too tired, his skin was just a bit too pale, and Juno was reminded, surprisingly enough, of himself. His old self who wallowed in misery, who saw his reflection at the bottom of a glass and felt sick. He was not doing well.

“Nureyev, I… I’m sorry. I really am. I hurt you, and you didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. You trusted me and I took it for granted. I know an apology doesn’t fix it, doesn’t fix anything, really, but I owe you that. I owe you so much more than that, and I will do everything in my power to earn your trust back. To really deserve it, this time around. That is, if you want this. It’s… it’s your choice, not mine. I’ve changed a lot since then, Nureyev. I understand things that I didn’t before.” Juno’s voice was gentle and full of love and honesty. 

“Why did you leave then, Juno?” Nureyev’s voice was quiet, and the pain seeped into it. It was clear that he was hurt.

“I… I was afraid. Not of you, but… I was afraid of me. I was afraid because whenever I felt good in the past, it was a trap, or fake, or going to end too soon. I felt like things would be ruined whether I act or not, and sabotaging myself at least gave me the illusion that I had a choice i the matter. That’s how I saw it back then.” Juno explained, taking a deep breath. “I want to make something very clear, Nureyev. I’m not sorry for not leaving with you. Well, I am, but I also know that I would’ve hurt both of us if I did. I wasn’t in a healthy place, and I would’ve ruined us both of I came with you while still in that place. But I am sorry for leaving you in the middle of the night. I owed you an explanation. A proper goodbye.” He took another deep breath. “A proper  _ I love you _ . Because I did love you. Because I still do.” Juno swore to be honest with Nureyev. He wanted to be honest with him, to have him understand and to understand him. 

“I got a glimpse into your past today, Juno. You probably don’t remember it, but I asked your friend. About you. About your brother. About…” Nureyev’s voice faded. 

“My suicide attempt. I’m… not surprised. It’s… it’s okay. I think I also owe you to let you know the things I saw in your head, back then. If you… if you want to know.” Juno spoke softly. Neither of them looked at the other. 

“I’d like that.” Nureyev’s quiet voice shook a little, enough to alert Juno that he’s not doing well. 

“I… I saw New Kinshasa. Brahma. Mag. I saw… I saw you kill him, and I saw why. That’s the memory I managed to see.” Juno looked at Nureyev, seeing something crack in his eyes. 

“Then you… you know why I picked Ransom as the alias to use here.” He spoke quietly, gripping his knees. Juno only nodded quietly, reaching a hand and placing it between them. His palm was open, as her tried to breach the distance between them again. At least, Nureyev don’t shove him away this time. 

“I can’t… I can’t promise you that I won’t hurt you again. I want to, but… that’s something no one can promise. I mean, a lot of people promised this. But I can’t. Because I don’t know if I will or not, and I don’t want to break my promises. What I can promise is that I’ll listen. I’ll work to fix the harm I’ve done. Change for the better. If I hurt you, it would never be on purpose, and I would work to fix what I’ve broken, whatever it takes. I can also promise to you that I will have your back. That if you need someone to talk to, if you need somewhere safe, I’ll do everything in my power to be that person.” He spoke quietly, aching for the feeling of Nureyev’s soft skin in his hand, for a bridge to open between them. 

“That’s a lot of  _ try _ -s and  _ maybe _ -s, Juno,” Nureyev pointed out. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t know. I don’t know if I can. I don’t know what I can. I might one day snap like Sarah and give up completely on everything. I don’t know what the future has in stock for us. But I do know that right now, this is who I am. I’m human. I have plenty of flaws. I’m fucked up in more than one way. But I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you again. I know you hate me, so… thank you. For listening anyway.” Juno smiled sadly, and Peter Nureyev could read every emotion in that smile. The pain, the love, the resignation to his fate… Juno Steel was sure that he can hate him. How absurd. 

“I don’t.” He reached across the bed, taking for the first time the peace offering Juno gave him. Juno’s hand was warm and strong and rough on Peter’s gentle skin, and it was a grounding touch. He needed it so bad. For a year now he felt detached, told himself that this is for the best. How could this one touch pull him back into himself? “I don’t hate you, Juno Steel. I don’t particularly trust you, or rather, I tried not to trust you. But I could never stop loving you. You are the sun, Juno, bright and kind and full of light, and I couldn’t help but orbit around you. But I am  _ not _ okay. You hurt me, and you hurt me bad. But… I’m willing to try. Try and get close to you again. And if I crash, then… so be it. I’ll be the fool. But I’d rather be a fool and get hurt than be a fool and chase you away for good.” A soft squeeze of his hand, and nothing more. Silent gratitude. Another apology. Juno Steel, warm and there and… inviting, maybe? What he would earlier dub as neediness and unnecessary clinging, was now a pillar of safety. A promise, something like  _ I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes _ . 

“In the end, we still get to see the stars together.” Juno smiled softly, and for Peter Nureyev that was all the stars he needed,right there. So he just nodded. 

“I feel… strange, Juno. I spent a long time filing things away, but… it feels like beginning to go through the drawers and organising them. It’s a strange feeling.” Peter mused. “I don’t think I want to stay alone tonight. Not after… all this. Some unpleasant things might surface.” He hesitated, opening himself just a little further to Juno. Truthfully, he didn’t want to wake up to an empty bed again, and see that it was all just a dream. 

“You’re welcome to stay here. I’ll take the floor, if you want.” Juno’s eye gleamed softly, deep and dark and caring. 

“There’s no need for that, Juno. It’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before. Just… promise me you won’t leave this time.” It clearly caught Juno by surprise, as he just nodded quietly and offered Peter place under the covers. At first they lay there, stiff, side by side. They didn’t dare make a move, Juno out of fear of chasing Peter away, and Peter out of fear that if he moves, Juno will be gone. 

And then Juno turned to his side, careful not to irritate the wound, just looking at Peter adoringly with his one eyes. He gently placed his hand on Peter’s, running his fingers on it soothingly. It was almost hypnotic. The touch sent shivers down Peter’s spine, and he moved just a little closer. 

Juno ended up falling asleep before him, holding Peter close to his chest. The thief mused simply leaving now, getting some petty revenge, but that just didn’t seem worth it compared to being engulfed by Juno’s arms, held stable and close and connected. He fell asleep in that embrace, and when he woke up the next morning a single dark eye was looking at him, greeting him good morning with an amused smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I fell in love with Juno Steel? So yeah, I did.


End file.
